


Opposits Attract

by Hibari1_san



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Dates, FrUk Gift Exchange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Arthur gets stood up and Francis comes to his rescue. Much to the other's dismay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposits Attract

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the New Year Gift Exchange FrUk organized on Tumblr. I just got myself into putting it on my AO3 account but you can still find the non final version on my Tumblr. (English is not my first language so I kinda felt like Francis the whole time lol)

_ Tap Tap _

 

The sound of Arthur’s nails knocking on the wood’s table resonated in the whole restaurant. For the past hour the small tapping sound had gradually turned louder and more intense, reflecting well the growing anger in Arthur. It stopped regularly when he would briefly check his watch, and his thick eyebrow would twitch in annoyance. He slowly sipped at his now third glass of whisky with ice. He didn’t seem drunk but the hard stare he was giving at the empty seat in front of him certainly didn’t ease the worry in the employees’ faces. The other clients were watching the pitiful scene, like a scratched cd that only ever replayed the same verse.

 

Arthur glanced at his watch 

 

9 :15 pm

 

He sighed and looked down on his glass. He couldn’t keep fooling himself.  _ He _ wasn’t going to come. 

 

He gulped down the remaining of his whisky and loudly put down the now empty glass with the furious intention of heading home, and as he was pondering if he should stop on the way to buy some pastries in his favourite cake shop, the chair in front of him got pulled and he saw on the corner of his eyes someone take place at his table.

 

“Sorry, I’m late. The train was delayed because of the awful weather we’ve had in France and I seemed to have left my Oyster card at home so I had to wait ages to buy a ticket.”

 

Arthur lifted his head to give a quizzical look at the stranger. According to his thick accent and his speech, the man in front of him was French.  _ And shockingly handsome _ his mind provided. Indeed, with bright blond hair tied in a ponytail, clear blue eyes, a strong built and harmonious face the man couldn’t be anything but handsome. He watched as the stranger suddenly put his hand on his and got close to him. And when their cheeks brushed and he could feel his breath near his sensible ear, he continued to stare dumbly in front of him as he whispered in his ear.

 

“My name’s Francis just play along, I promise I mean no harm.”

 

And as Francis sat back, he softly pressed his lips on Arthur’s cheek. He then took the menu, without leaving Arthur from his sight.

 

“Were you waiting for me to order ? How sweet of you darling.”

 

Arthur kept staring at him as he processed what was currently happening in front of him. Had this stranger taken pity of him ? Was he trying to prevent him from losing face ? Well, he didn’t need anyone, thank you very much. He couldn’t care less what others thought of him. But as Arthur, draped in all his remaining dignity, opened his mouth to tell the stranger off, the waiter came to their table, a bright relieved look on his face.

 

“Good evening, Sir. Have you already chosen ?”

 

Francis looked up at him and offered him a smile.

 

“Thank you but I think we’ll need a bit more time.”

 

“Oh, yes of course you’ve just arrived. How silly of me !”

 

“No, don’t worry. It’s fine.”

 

The waiter stayed here, standing a feet away from the table and looking expectantly at them and after a few moments, Francis rose an eyebrow at him.

 

“Yes ? Is something wrong ?”

 

The small waiter violently shook his head and Arthur could have sworn he heard a cracking sound.

 

“Oh, not at all ! It’s just… well… I don’t want to pry but can I say something a bit personal ?”

 

Francis looked surprised but most of all curious.

 

“Fine.”

 

The waiter cleared his throat.

 

“Hum, we know - by “we” I mean the staff members - that we shouldn’t be watching what our clients do or don’t but, and I think I can say it in the name of the whole restaurant…”

 

He looked quickly over the room only to realize that he had the full attention of everyone and he furiously blushed. The encouraging looks however seemed to give him the courage to finish talking.

 

“... I’m, or most likely,  _ we _ are very happy that you finally came, Sir. Was your journey pleasant ?”

 

“It was mostly long. It’s good to be finally here, I’m starving.”

 

Francis looked at the waiter’s name tag.

 

“Thank you for asking, Tino.”

 

“Oh, no, please ! I’m just meddling, don’t mind me. Oh ! Would you like something to drink ?”

 

“Wonderful idea ! What kind of wine do you have ?”

 

“If you want wine, Sir, I can bring you the wine list while you choose your food.”

 

“Seems perfect, Tino.”

 

Tino then turned to look at Arthur.

 

“And you, Sir, anything to drink ?”

 

Arthur knew that it was now or never. He could either reveal to the whole restaurant he had been pathetically dumped and made to wait alone an hour in a crowded popular place in the Center of London just to go home under the pitiful stares or he could play along with the admittedly handsome French stranger and hopefully have a nice dinner. Believe it or not, for the British man, this was some tough choice. Arthur didn’t like relying on others and especially not a stranger and option 2 would make him owe the French a big favor. And he hated having debts. Arthur absent-mindedly bit his lips. On the other hand, he knew that if he chose option 1, he could never come back to this restaurant. And unfortunately for him, Arthur actually  _ liked _ this place.

 

“I’m not a big fan of wine. Moreover, I think I’ve drunk enough already so I’ll just have some water, please.”

 

Tino noded at him and quickly took his empty glass before heading to the counter. Arthur stared at the stranger who gave him a reassuring smile.

 

“Don’t worry, I don’t bite. Well, only if you want me to that is.”

 

Arthur felt himself blush.

 

_ What a shameless man. _

 

He leaned in.

 

“Who are you ?”

 

The British man hadn’t really expected the other to lean in too, stopping inches away from his face and he fought back the instinct to get away. He was certainly  _ not _ backing down.

 

“How about you ask me anything you’d like once we have ordered so that we won’t be interrupted ?”

 

As if on cue, Tino stopped at their table while delivering the food to others and handed the wine list to the blue-eyes man with a small smile. And while Tino left, Francis smirked at him.

 

Arthur glared at him. He didn’t like being told what he should or shouldn’t do but he had a point. If they were to fool the entire restaurant that they were, in fact, on a date, having someone overhear their conversation wouldn’t be a smart move. So Arthur leaned back and glared some more at the French man before slowly opening the menu. His eyes hastily scanned it and he closed it.

 

“You’re already done ?”

 

“I thought that we shouldn’t be talking before ordering ?”

 

Francis laughed.

 

“Touché. Well, then you’ll have to wait a bit more. The trickier part isn’t the food, everything seems delicious, but it’s choosing the right wine to go with it.”

 

Arthur rolled his eyes.

 

“Whatever, you crazy wine lover. Just order already.”

 

“Are you that impatient to get to know me ?”

 

He snorted.

 

“As if. I could spend the entire evening without uttering a word.”

 

“Are you sure ? That wouldn’t be very date-like right ?”

 

“I can always pretend that you’re awful company.”

 

Francis looked fakely offended.

 

“I’m hurt. I’m wonderful company. I’m a good listener you know ?”

 

“Could have fooled me.”

 

“I swear. I nod and laugh exactly when it’s expected of me.”

 

Arthur snorted once again and sarcastically replied.

 

“Really ? The world needs more people like you.”

 

Francis gave him a smug look, throwing his head back dramatically.

 

“Yeah, I know.”

 

Arthur glared at him as Tino came back.

 

“So, have you chosen yet ?”

 

Francis looked up at him.

 

“Oh yes. I’ll have the Roast Lamb and mint sauce and you ?”

 

He was looking expectantly at him.

 

“I’ll take the rosbif.”

 

“Wonderful. And Sir, which wine will you have ?”

 

Francis extended the menu and wine list to Tino.

 

“A bottle of Pauillac 1999, please.”

 

“Right away, Sir.”

 

Tino quickly retrieved their menus and went to the kitchen.

 

As soon as they were alone, Francis leaned in once again.

 

“So, my dear. I believe you have some questions to ask me.”

 

Arthur didn’t bait around the bush.

 

“Who are you ?”

 

Francis sighed.

 

“So aggressive. I saved you from the embarrassment and this is how you repay me ?”

 

“I didn’t ask you anything.”

 

They stayed in silence for a bit before Arthur sighed.

 

“Fine. Whatever the circumstances were, I still owe you. I didn’t want all these people to pity me, I feel miserable enough on my own being stood up.”

 

“Glad to know that my interference have been useful.”

 

Arthur let out a small smile.

 

“Well I’m grateful, but that doesn’t mean I’m particularly happy about that.”

 

“Fair enough. So, tell me. What happened ?”

 

Arthur stared at him dead in the eye.

 

“Are you serious ?”

 

“Of course. Happy or not, we’re stuck together for the next hour and a half or so. And we’re trying to make it seem like a date. Would you rather tell me about your childhood ?”

 

Arthur rose an eyebrow.

 

“Wow. I pity anyone that’s been on a real date with you if these are the only conversational topics you can come up with.”

 

“Well, I usually know the person I’m going on a date with.”

 

Arthur sighed, resigned.

 

“Fair enough. Besides, I still owe you. So tell me. What do you want ?”

 

Francis laughed.

 

“You make it sound so bad, like I’m some shady moneylender.”

 

“You can’t blame me for being on my guard. After all, I don’t know you.”

 

“Well you at least know my name, I’ve yet to hear yours.”

 

Arthur tried to keep an uneven face whereas internally, he was screaming at his lack of manners.

 

“It’s not like you had properly introduced yourself.”

 

“In front of a crowd that was certain we already knew each other ?”

 

Arthur bit his lip and Francis playfully smiled at him.

 

“It’s fine. How about we redo that ? My name is Francis Bonnefoy, I’m French like I’m sure you have already guessed and I’m 30.”

 

He stared at Arthur who sighed.

 

“Arthur Kirkland, your average 28 year old Englishman.”

 

“What a lovely name for a lovely man.”

 

Arthur frowned, not sure whether the other was being sarcastic or not. He had begun to understand that it wasn’t always clear with the French man and that made him feel uneasy.

 

“Shut up, frog.”

 

In times of doubt, attacking was always the best defense.

 

Francis didn’t seem fazed by his attitude however. They were still staring at each other when Tino came with their plates. He presented the bottle of wine before opening it and pouring a bit in a glass. He then handed it to Francis who upon tasting it noded enthusiastically at Tino. Once his glass was filled and the bottle was secured in the middle of the table, he put a bottle of water next to it and a regular glass on Arthur’s right side of his plate. Tino quickly took his leave, letting them start eating.

 

After a few bites, Francis spoke up again.

 

“So, who begins ?”

 

“Begins what, frog ?”

 

“Talking, rosbif.”

 

Arthur snorted.

 

“Don’t you have better comebacks ?”

 

“English is not my first language. You should be happy I can be sarcastic at all.”

 

“Delighted.”

 

“So, what’s your answer ?”

 

“I don’t plan on playing 20 questions with you.”

 

“Would you rather play ‘Never have I ever’ then ?”

 

“I don’t drink, remember ?”

 

“Right. So I guess we’ll just have to boringly talk about ourselves without winning anything or getting drunk.”

 

Arthur rolled his eyes.

 

“Fine, frog. How about you begin then ?”

 

Francis looked surprised.

 

“Really ? You’re not putting up a fight ?”

 

“Yeah, so you should feel privileged.”

 

Francis’ voice went down a few tones and Arthur visibly shivered at the soothing sound.

 

“I do.”

 

He took another sip of wine before starting to talk.

 

“Well, I rent an apartment in the center of Paris where I work and I frequently travel to London for business like this time. Both of my parents now live in the South of France, in a house they bought when they retired. No siblings. No pets though I used to own a dog when I was little. And I’m single.”

 

“Was this last piece of information really necessary ?”

 

Francis looked straight at him.

 

“Oh I believe it was capital.”

 

Arthur stared back at him for a bit. Not sure once again whether he was pulling his leg or if he was actually trying to flirt with him. Arthur decided to shrug it off for the time being.

 

“I work at the Bank of England. It’s a boring job but it’s steady and pays well. I’ve spent my whole life in Great Britain. Never traveled abroad. Father’s dead and my mother’s living with my eldest brother’s family in Wales. I have four brothers and no sister. Three older brothers who respectively live in Wales, Ireland and Scotland. The last one is actually our half little brother and he lives with his father who my mother divorced nearly 5 years ago after 10 years of marriage. I think he lives in Liverpool but I can be wrong. My mother and him still get along well so no problem there, it’s not half bad. We don’t have to interact more than the annual Kirkland reunion for Christmas where we try not to kill each other to give mother the illusion of a united family. And I own a cat. The name’s Alice. She’s not really affectionate but I think she likes me. She has hissed at everyone else she had seen.”

 

Arthur frowned.

 

“Maybe it’s because I feed her.”

 

“And how old is she ?”

 

“Hum.. She should be 3 years-old now ?”

 

“And what do you think about dogs ?”

 

Arthur wrinkled his nose.

 

“That they’re loud, overly cheerful and smelly.”

 

Francis burst out laughing.

 

“Indeed, they are. But I think that’s what make them so adorable, don’t you think so too ?”

 

“Actually, no. Sorry but I’m more of a cat type of person.”

 

He laughed once again and Arthur glared at him, this time not understanding the sudden outburst.

 

“What ?”

 

“Oh, no I’m not laughing at you don’t worry. I was just thinking that we couldn’t have been more different if we tried.”

 

Arthur actually felt the corners of his lips lift up.

 

“Yeah, I guess so.”

 

“I’ll be damned Arthur. You’re actually smiling. I didn’t know you were capable of such a feat.”

 

“Very funny,  **mon cher** .”

 

Francis stayed speechless a few moments and Arthur was starting to panic. He felt himself furiously blush under the hard stare and cursed himself for letting these two words out.

 

“You… have you just spoken in French ?”

 

“... No.”

 

Arthur knew it was no use trying to deny it judging by the look of pure happiness on the other’s face.

 

“Do it again ! I didn’t hear well just now. Just say it again !”

 

“No, no, no, no. No. I made this mistake once, not twice.”

 

“Why a mistake ? If you’re trying to seduce me you should definitely do it again. I think it’s really hot.”

 

“Hot !?! You mean that I just didn’t ridicule myself ?”

 

Francis snorted like the very thought of it was preposterous.

 

“So, you don’t know ?”

 

“Know what, frog ?”

 

Francis smirked and leaned in until he was whispering in his ear much like when he introduced himself for the first time.

 

“To a French person, the British accent is the sexiest one you can have when talking in French.”

 

Okay. Arthur could have literally  _ felt _ how steam came out of his burning ears. Francis took place on his chair and resumed eating.

 

_ What a shameless, shameless man. Stupid French people. _

 

Admittedly, Arthur would be a hypocrite if he said so out loud. After all, wasn’t the French accent the hottest you could have when talking in English ?  _ Well _ , thought Arthur as he stared at Francis, remembering the shivers his voice gave him, as far as he was concerned, that was definitely the case.

 

“Way to prevent me for ever practicing my French again without feeling like a real pervert.”

 

“Well, if you ever wish to practice your French again, I could be your partner.”

 

Arthur almost choked on his water while Francis continued acting like he wasn’t making him indecent propositions in a crowded place. He put his burning cheek against the freezing window pane to try cooling it down a bit.

 

“Are you actually trying to flirt with me ?”

 

Francis laughed.

 

“Have been for the past hour but thanks for noticing.”

 

Arthur growled.

 

“Really ?”

 

“Why ? Does it bother you ? If it does I can stop. I’m not trying to make you feel uncomfortable.”

 

“I’m not. It’s just hard to tell whether you’re serious or not. You always seem to take everything lightly. At least from what I have gathered.”

 

“And now that I’ve told you that I was serious, are you actually interested ?”

 

Arthur felt slightly taken aback by the intensity of Francis’ stare but he would have been lying if he said he didn’t like being the object of such a passionate look.

 

“I don’t know. It depends.”

 

“Of what ?”

 

“Do you just want to fuck me ?”

 

“As pleasurable as I think the act would be, no.”

 

Arthur looked genuinely surprised.

 

“Really ?”

 

Francis sighed.

 

“Why is it so shocking ?”

 

“Well, first, because you look like a player.”

 

“I can assure you that my looks have nothing to do with my choice of relationship.”

 

Arthur nodded.

 

“And secondly because you look good and I don’t.”

 

_ Good _ had been the most underrated adjectif he could come up with to get his point across without revealing how attracted Arthur was to him.

 

Francis snorted.

 

“You, not looking good ? Have you ever looked at yourself in a mirror ?”

 

“Excuse you but I check myself everyday in a mirror. I know what I look like there’s no need to try flattering me.”

 

“I promise that I’m not. You do look good.”

 

Arthur sarcastically replied while finishing his plate.

 

“Yeah, right.”

 

And just as he put down his knife and fork, he felt Francis’ hand stroking his cheek and looked up, wide-eyed.

 

“You know, your eyebrows are really thick but I’m absolutely blinded by your bright green eyes. You have such an expressive face, I can read you like an open book. I think it’s really cute. Just like your habit of looking angry when you’re not. It’s like your rest face.”

 

“It’s just because I’m a ball of anger.”

 

“Whatever makes you sleep at night, rosbif.”

 

“You know, you’re lucky I can actually understand what you’re saying. Where do all these expressions come from ?”

 

“Series. I watch a lot of American series. I love them.”

 

Arthur rose an eyebrow.

 

“We have perfectly fine series here, in Great Britain. Much better than the blockbusters like garbage thing you like to watch.”

 

“Series like ?”

 

“Doctor who.”

 

Arthur had replied so fast Francis had had barely the time to register what he was saying.

 

“Not my cup of tea, my dear.”

 

Arthur frowned.

 

“That’s because you have poor taste in series.”

 

“If you say so.”

 

“Sherlock Holmes ?”

 

“I’ve tried it and I admit it’s good. But we have to wait too long between each season.”

 

Arthur rolled his eyes.

 

“You’re just weak-willed. Downton Abbey ?”

 

Francis retracted his hand looking taken aback.

 

“Downton Abbey ? I had completely forgotten but yes, you’re right.”

 

“Oh ? So maybe you’re not a lost case, frog.”

 

“For once, your country did something right so I should admit it.”

 

“Piss. Off.”

 

They were stuck in another staring contest when Tino came.

 

“Was everything okay ?”

 

“It was perfect, thank you.”

 

“Yes, the rosbif was delicious.”

 

“I’m glad that everything was to your liking. Would you like to order a dessert or have some coffee or tea ?”

 

While Tino cleared the table, Francis took a look at his cell phone.

 

“Oh, sorry I’m good. And you, Arthur ?”

 

“Hum.. I’m already full too.”

 

Tino nodded.

 

“So I’ll be bringing the bill. Will you be paying together or separately ?”

 

Francis cut off Arthur.

 

“Together, please.”

 

When the waiter left, Arthur looked as he put his scarf and coat.

 

“Did something happen ?”

 

“No, nothing big. I had just forgotten that I have to check-in before 11 pm at my hotel.”

 

“Oh. And what time is it ?”

 

“10:36 pm.”

 

“Really ? Funny how time flies…”

 

“Are you admitting you had fun ?”

 

“The only thing I have just admitted was that it was late and that’s just a fact.”

 

“The saying goes “How time flies when you have fun”, right ?”

 

Francis laughed.

 

“It’s okay, you don’t have to say it out loud. Remember ? You’re an open book.”

 

Tino promptly came back just to leave the bill on the table. Francis took it out of Arthur’s grasp, quickly checked the amount and left a shiny platinum card on top of the piece of paper. And Arthur watched dumbly as the small waiter came back with the machine and Francis payed.

 

Arthur had known the man had money. He might not have been a fan of fashion but his outfit reeked of brandy ones and the posture and manners he had showed while eating had been the perfect example of a high-class upbringing. His every movements screamed elegancy and Arthur silently cursed himself for not realising it sooner.

 

“Arthur ?”

 

He cleared his throat.

 

“Yes ?”

 

“I have to go but you’re free to stay, of course. I had a lot of fun tonight.”

 

He nodded.

 

“You didn’t have to pay for everything, you know ? I’m sure there was the bill for my alone drinking time too.”

 

“It’s fine. I imposed myself after all. And isn’t paying for everything the duty of the one that courts on a date ?”

 

Francis smiled playfully at him.

 

“Well, I hope I’ve successfully cheered you up. Good night, Arthur.”

 

He leaned in and Arthur expectantly closed his eyes. But instead of feeling lips on his, he felt them on his cheek. The gesture was as innocent as slow but it still made Arthur’s heart speed up and he swore that for a few seconds he had forgotten how to breath. He saw as Francis left the restaurant, leaving him alone and miserable like he had felt an hour and a half ago just not for the same reason. And as Arthur stood up to leave the restaurant himself, he felt something in his hand. Looking down, he found himself staring back at what looked like Francis’ business card. On one of the sides, he had somehow found the time to leave in an elegant handwriting “ I’m looking forward to our second date, Arthur. ”. And if the other clients stared at him as he literally skipped out of the restaurant he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it last minute because I had completly forgotten about it... I was too engrossed in my HQ!! and KnB gifts exchanges where the deadlines were before u.u"
> 
> I hope my excessive use of Tumblr memes/slang/headcanons didn't put you off and that you enjoyed it.
> 
> I'm French also so yeah as far as I'm concerned the bit of information about the British accent is true (As for the French accent I've heard about it a lot so I hope I'm not wrong there ? Well it still depends I guess. I personnally find the French accent in English awful but that's just my opinion.)


End file.
